Lives Impacted
by csinycastle85
Summary: One night changes Casey Novak's life. Chapter 7 and the Epilogue is now up! Story is complete as is. See Author's Note in Epilogue.
1. Life Changing Event

Title: Lives Impacted

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Guessed on the birthday so I used September 16. The first chapter (and maybe the second one as well) will be short to get the ball rolling.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 1: Life Changing Event

* * *

Friday, September 16, 2005 started out as an ordinary day for most everybody.

However, for SVU 1-6 precinct ADA Casey it was a day she would not think about. She didn't celebrate her birthdays anymore and decided to let it go and wanted to work all day, working on notes for the upcoming trial.

Nevertheless over at the precinct, Detective Olivia Benson and ME Melinda Warner had other plans in mind. They had been secretly planning a special birthday celebration/girl's night out for their ADA.

-x-

As Olivia wrapped up work for the day, mostly paperwork since she and Elliot had caught the sick perp who had been eluding them for weeks.

She finished the last line on the last page of the form, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Olivia turned around and saw it was their ME Melinda Warner all ready to go.

"Ready to go and spring the surprise on our ADA?" asked Melinda.

"Yep, I am sure am."

"See you tomorrow Elliot," said Olivia after getting all over belongings.

"Have fun you guys," called Elliot as he was finishing up the last of his load of the paperwork.

Half an hour later they were at 1 Hogan Place and on their way up to Casey's office.

They knocked first.

"Come in," said Casey not realizing what was about to happen.

"Hey Casey," said Olivia.

"Detective Benson, ME Warner is there anything you need help with?"

"Uh, it is more like what we can do for you," replied Melinda.

Casey looked baffled. Then it hit her.

"Oh no, if it is about my birthday you can forget about it," said Casey adamantly.

"Oh come on now stop being a sourpuss. We are taking you on a night on the town, we will not take no for answer, and it is OUR treat," Olivia said trying again.

Casey seriously was about to say no when out of nowhere she heard her boss, DA Arthur Branch spoke out.

"Casey Novak you will go to the dinner your friends have planned for you and that is an order."

Casey knew she couldn't defy her boss' orders.

So she, "Ok all right. Let me put my stuff away and then we will leave."

What Casey hadn't planned on was having fun but she did. Little did she realize her life would soon change.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "Lives Impacted". Reviews are appreciated but please be nice as this is my first SVU story in over eighteen months.


	2. What Happened Next?

Title: Lives Impacted

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: _Italics_ for flashbacks and _**bold italics**_ for character(s) thoughts.

Special thanks to Serenityrayne417, Kiss the girl54, Future NYPD for reviews and adding the story to the story alert list!

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 2: What Happened Next?

* * *

The next morning Casey stirred with a pounding headache and a monster hangover. She noticed her surroundings seemed unfamiliar and that she was by herself.

_**Ugh what happened last night?**_

Once she had woken up she remembered she, Melinda, and Olivia had been celebrating her birthday. During the course of the celebration a handsome guy came over and chatted her up.

"_Hello beautiful may I buy you a drink?"_

_When she heard someone talking in accented English (probably Portuguese) Casey looked she saw a gorgeous man with a brilliant smile to match._

"_Yeah sure."_

Everything following was a complete blur. A few minutes went and it hit Casey.

_**How could I be so dumb to be involved in a one night stand? It is not like me at all.**_

Casey quickly got dressed and left the hotel room.

She went to pay for the room, only to find out it had already been paid for.

-x-

Over the next several days and weeks, Casey acted as if nothing happened as she threw herself into her work.

Everything pertaining to her birthday was almost forgotten; that was until she started feeling sick to her stomach and scents she once loved, such as coffee, made her nauseous.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Lives Impacted". Sorry for the short chapter this is a filler chapter; next few hopefully should be longer.

A/N 3: Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Finding Out and Getting Advice

Title: Lives Impacted

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay another short chapter, life has been super busy and my muse decided to take a vacation. I hope it was worth the wait!

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 3: Finding Out and Getting Advice

* * *

The nausea plaguing Casey hadn't made her wonder what the real reason was for her throwing up her guts.

However, after two weeks Casey was feeling worse.

_Okay something is up, but what?_

Right then it hit her.

_Oh no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening! Not now! Wait, I might be overreacting. Maybe I should get a home pregnancy test to be sure._

Following a slow day of work, she went to the pharmacy near her work place and picked up a pregnancy test.

She went back to her place and took the pregnancy test. Five minutes later it came out positive. Casey Novak, the tough, no-nonsense ADA was pregnant.

_I think it is probably a good idea to make an appointment with my gynecologist…better safe than sorry._

She made an appointment with her gynecologist.

Two days later her doctor confirmed it; she was indeed pregnant.

Casey thought to herself:_ oh no, now what I am going to do?_

She looked down at her abdomen and then rubbing it, whispered, "Don't worry little one, mommy will figure something out."

The next day, Casey went to visit a long-time family friend she had considered a surrogate aunt.

Vivian Leng had known the Novak family since Casey's father Raymond Novak was a student in her pre-law program at Liberty University. She even had the honor to have Casey in her classes as well.

Vivian Leng, a woman in her mid-sixties who was born and raised in New York, had worked as a seasoned defense lawyer in New York before accepting a teaching position. She was now back in New York teaching weekly seminars at NYU.

When she got an unexpected visit from Casey, it caught her off guard. Casey usually called in advance before coming to visit.

"Casey, what a pleasant surprise," said Vivian after opening the door.

They talked for a little bit before Vivian noticed something was bothering her.

"Casey is everything okay?"

Casey cleared her throat and said, "Well Vivian, eight weeks ago I went to a party my friends threw in my honor and I did something I am not proud of. I met a guy and one thing led to another and…"

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

Casey didn't say anything and nodded.

Vivian took a deep breath and said, "Well Casey there is only thing I can say and you know what it is."

"It is now up to me," said Casey remembering the first time Vivian told her this.

Vivian smiled when she heard Casey say those exact words.

They continued to chat for two more hours, catching up since their last visit. Vivian asked about her job as the ADA for the sex crime unit and how different it was from persecuting computer criminals.

Before Casey left she thanked Vivian for always being supportive of her ever since her parents untimely death, and especially now with her unplanned pregnancy.

She promised to call Vivian if she needed anything.

-x-

Later that night as Casey was looking over some case files to prep for an upcoming court hearing, she heard her phone ring. She checked to see who it was; Casey smiled when she saw the name 'Christine' in caller id.

Christine Covington had been her best friend since they were babies. Christine was the youngest of three kids and with an older brother and an older sister. She was analytical from the first time they met. She majored in Psychology in college and went on to become a cognitive psychologist.

"Hey Chrissy," answered Casey, using the childhood nickname she gave Christine.

"Ugh some people never change, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Christine asked in a teasing voice, drawing out her southern accent.

"The answer to your question … too many to count. Now, how are you?" asked Casey.

"I am doing well. You?"

The two chatted for a little while, but it didn't take long for Christine to pick up on Casey's hesitation.

"Casey, you know your voice is betraying something. I know that you are trying to hold something back, what's wrong?"

Casey let out a sigh. Casey knew nothing could get past her friend.

Casey told the story she had told Vivian and when she finished there was a short period of silence which was unusual for Christine since she always talked.

Christine knew now wasn't the time to be over analytical; right now she had to be the supportive friend Casey needed.

Christine spoke up a few seconds later, "Oh Casey I don't know what to say except whatever you need, you let me know and don't you dare hesitate to call me."

Casey, though touched also knew that it was within Christine's nature to be equally caring.

Now that she had talked with two of the most important people in her life, she knew that the next step was taking it one day at a time and telling her colleagues when the right time comes.

Nevertheless, her plan was about to be thrown off unexpectedly.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "Lives Impacted". Reviews are appreciated.


	4. The News Gets Out

Title: Lives Impacted

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: I haven't forgotten, just been busy with school as usual. Sorry it is short, this chapter gets the ball rolling.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 4: The News Gets Out

* * *

_Previously_

_Nevertheless, her plan was about to be thrown off unexpectedly.

* * *

_

As Casey took it one day at a time and decided to wait for the right time to reveal her pregnancy (making sure Olivia and Melinda didn't spill the secret) Elliot was having a big dilemma in his life.

He and Kathy hadn't been getting along well for some time; squabbles over trivial details had snowballed into major arguements. She had also been nagging about the hours he worked and how often he wasn't able to come home. What is even worse is that Kathy had been accusing of sleeping around with Olivia and Casey. Even the ME Melinda wasn't spared. Elliot suspected that Kathy had been doing the same thing he was accused of.

It had gotten so bad at times that the kids knew it was a matter of time before the inevitable happened, divorce.

One morning Elliot had enough. When he awoke he noticed Kathy was already up and banging away in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. He took some time and gathered some clothing and toiletries he would need. Quickly putting them in a suitcase he ran to talk to Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie that he would be by to see them soon.

With that he got his suitcase and as he was about to walk out the door he heard Kathy scream out, "This is your last chance Elliot, if you step out of the door I am filing for divorce!"

Elliot froze for only a minute and then walked out, shutting the door behind him. When he got in his car he figured he would stay at the precinct for a few nights.

-x-

Casey had successfully been able to cover up for the most part. However, one day the worst of her morning sickness had gotten the best of her.

She was working on some notes for an upcoming trial when Olivia and Elliot came by her office.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler, what brings you by?"

"Well we have need a warrant signed to search the residence of Addanc Gonje in order to find any evidence to connect him to the sexual assault of Aliana Lomce."

"What solid proof from the crime scene do you have?" asked Casey, all of sudden feeling queasy.

The queasiness didn't go unnoticed by Elliot as he handed her the evidential proof.

Casey was only able to scan half of it when the nausea got bad. She covered her mouth, got up and quickly darted past Elliot and Olivia, running head on into EADA (Executive Assistant District Attorney) Jack McCoy and barely made it the restroom in time to throw up.

Once she knew the nausea was over for the time being, she splashed her face with water and dried her face before heading back to her office.

As she was walking back she thought _Olivia knows and now Elliot and McCoy will have to know too and there is no escaping it._

Casey was right. Right when she got back to her office not only were Olivia and Elliot still there, McCoy was there as well.

"Novak what is going on?" asked McCoy in a firm voice.

Before Casey could answer Olivia said, "Uh Detective Stabler and I will leave now we'll meet later okay?"

Casey nodded.

Once Olivia and Elliot had left her office Casey turned to her boss and said, "McCoy I have something I need to talk to you about."

Instantly the firm expression softened a bit as Casey and McCoy took a seat.

"Sir, I am pregnant."

-x-

A few hours later, not only had McCoy gotten the whole story but DA Branch did as well. Of course Branch was not happy but considering the circumstances they had to deal with the situation as best they could.

Once the long shift was over, Elliot was tired and ready to go home when he remembered left his home this morning with no intention of going back. At least he won't be staying the precinct like he originally thought; Fin found out he let Elliot stay at his place until he could find a place.

However, he did remember he and Olivia had promised to meet up with Casey.

"Hey Liv, are ready to go and meet up with Casey and get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah I am are you ready?"

"Let's go."

Twenty minutes in traffic, Olivia and Elliot arrived at One Hogan Place and saw Casey standing there for them.

"Wow, this is new. Usually we would have to coax you to leave."

Casey only shrugged.

Once another twenty minutes had passed they were at their favorite diner and the moment they had given their usual order, Elliot directly asked, "Casey what is going on?"

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of "Lives Impacted". Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Coming Clean

Title: Lives Impacted

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 5: Coming Clean

* * *

_Previously_

"_Casey what is going on?"_

* * *

Casey looked straight at Elliot, knowing he would get right to the point.

Casey briefly looked at Olivia to read her and to make sure she hadn't told any one. She then turned back to Elliot and told the whole story of how it happened.

When Casey told him almost everything that happened leading up to this morning, Elliot looked at Olivia asked, "You knew?"

"El, it wasn't my place to tell and this was all up to Casey to tell on her own terms," said Olivia defending herself; she wasn't about to ruin the friendship she had built up with Casey.

When she finished, Elliot asked, "Why didn't you mention it sooner?"

Casey bit her lips and said, "Well I was in denial at first because I was knocked up by a guy who I will never see again. Besides, a pregnancy isn't something you blurt out. I was also afraid what you guys would say."

"Casey, you should know we are and will always be in your corner, especially when it comes to a time in need," Elliot said supportively and added, "If you don't mind me asking, how many week along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"As I have said, let us know if you need anything at anytime."

Casey smiled; she was glad she had great friends.

Casey was a little lost thought when she heard Olivia's voice.

"So, Elliot knows, EADA McCoy, and DA Branch know. I think it is time a few other people find out because I don't think they want to be the last to know."

Casey knew Olivia was right; sooner or later Captain Cragen, Fin and Munch were going find out. Right then their food was served and they chatted about how life was going in general.

-x-

The next day after the hearing for one of their solved cases, Casey gathered up courage and went over to the 1-6 precinct to make the announcement to those who didn't already know.

When she arrived, Olivia was the first to see her and said to Casey, "If you're looking for Fin and Munch they are meeting with Cragen in his office."

"Thanks Detective Benson."

Olivia smiled and went back to her work.

Once Casey reached the door to Captain Cragen's office she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," said Captain Cragen. Once he saw Casey, he asked, "What can I do for you ADA Novak?"

As soon as Fin saw Casey he said, "Munch and I are done meeting with Captain Cragen. If you need to talk to Captain Cragen alone we are on our way out."

"Actually there is something I need to tell you guys."

"Uh-oh that doesn't sound good," whispered Munch.

Casey took another deep breath and launched into her story of what happened; hopefully it would be the last time she had to tell the story.

No sooner had Cragen, Fin and Munch heard the entire story about Casey's pregnancy, Munch was grinding his teeth and Fin had his right hand wound up so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"If this dude shows up and gives you hard time, give me a ring and I will show him some muscle."

Casey said, "Thanks Fin I appreciate the thought but he is long gone now, there is no knowing where he might be."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of "Lives Impacted". Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Unexpected Surprises

Title: Lives Impacted

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note:

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 6: Unexpected Surprises

* * *

Once the pregnancy news was known amongst the people she wanted to tell, Casey received their support and had never been more grateful.

Over the next few weeks, things were going well for Casey. She had been going to her monthly routine checkup.

At her first check up at four weeks she was informed that the baby's due date would be June 9, 2006. At eight weeks she heard the heartbeat for the first time. However, at her twelfth week check up she got a big surprise.

As her ob-gyn, Dr. Vou Nguyen moved the transducer around her abdomen and noticed something that confirmed the suspicions the doctor had been having since her last check up four weeks ago.

"Hmm, this is an interesting development."

"What, what is it doctor? Is anything wrong with the baby?"

"Well Ms. Novak it seems to me you seem to growing bigger and quicker than usual. You're expecting twins."

Speechless, Casey managed to say, "Twins? I am having twins?"

The doctor nodded.

"At your fourth week checkup Twin B here," paused Dr. Nguyen as she pointed to the baby, "had been hiding behind twin A."

"Wow, that is…wow."

Following her check-up and getting a refill for her pre-natal vitamins and making an appointment for the next check-up, she slowly walked to her favourite cafe to pick up lunch before heading back to the office.

As she walked, she rubbed her growing belly and quietly whispered to her unborn babies, "It is okay my little ones we are going to get through this together."

Casey was still getting over the joyous shock from finding out she was carrying twins. It also seemed to be Elliot's luck day as well.

Elliot was at the precinct when a document showed up at his desk. When he looked inside he saw it was the final divorce papers already drawn up with his terms and her terms on them. They would be having joint custody of Kathleen, Lizzy and Dickie and she got the house while not asking for alimony.

He had half expected Kathy to put up a fight and be embroiled in a messy divorce.

Yes, Kathy had the option of making life difficult for Elliot but she realized Elliot would do the same to her and she didn't want to put any of her four kids through the grief brought about by a drawn out divorce.

Scanning the divorce decree once over, he signed it. He got it in a manila envelope and took a quick break by taking it to the nearest post office to get it mailed. Elliot was about to step into the post office when he saw Casey walking by; it was when Elliot noticed how big Casey already was.

_Wait a minute, she wasn't quite as big when Olivia and I had lunch with her two weeks ago._

Once he came out of his brief trance he knew he had something he needed to do. He dropped off the envelope and then pulled out his phone to make a call to a friend who owed him a favour.

-x-

A few hours later Elliot and Olivia had captured Addanc Gonje and got him to break and confess to his crime he committed against Aliana Lomce but somehow he confessed to all the crimes he committed elsewhere. Casey went to see them to congratulate them on a job well done.

Right as Casey walked in, Elliot knew now was the time to ask Casey.

Cragen had given the order for the team to leave early but to be ready in case they had a call in.

Elliot looked for Casey and found her chatting with Olivia. "Excuse me, Olivia, may I talk with our ADA for a moment?"

"Yeah sure El."

Olivia bid them adieu and left.

Elliot facing Casey, "Casey I was wondering if you are free tonight for dinner?"

"Hm, maybe, is there something you need to discuss?"

"Yes, but it is not work related."

"Okay what time?"

Elliot answered. "Right now."

Astonished Casey wondered, _Okay what on earth is going on?_

Looking at Elliot a little strangely, she shrugged and followed him. He drives to an Italian restaurant. When they arrive Casey gasped. "Elliot doesn't this place usually require a reservation one month in advance and why are we the only ones here?"

"Yeah, it does but the owner owed me a favour after I got a harasser out of his way by warning the jerk. We are the only ones because I wanted to give you the best."

Apparently the way Elliot answered her latter question didn't arouse any suspicion in Casey.

During dinner they chatted and Elliot found out that Casey was carrying twins. Right then a familiar song came on and Elliot looked at her. "May I have this dance?"

With one eyebrow raised, Casey acquiesced. Elliot took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

When the song came to an end, Elliot knew it was time.

"Casey, you are the most incredible person who is both strong and beautiful inside and out, I consider myself lucky to be your colleague and friend. I have actually had feelings for you for some time but pushed it away. Now that I am no longer married to Kathy I can safely say I have fallen in love with you. I want you to know I am here for you and the unborn twins. I don't have a ring yet but I do want to ask, Ms. Casey Madison Novak, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of "Lives Impacted". Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Making Plans for Their Big Day

Title: Lives Impacted

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. Bridal Chorus is owned by Richard Wagner.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Chapter 7: Making Plans for Their Big Day

* * *

_Previously_

"_I don't have a ring yet but I do want to ask, Ms. Casey Madison Novak, will you do me the honour in becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"_

* * *

Casey's jaw hit the floor and was flooded with emotions the moment she heard Elliot's surprising proposal; she could only stand and stare at him.

Still in shock, an unable to speak, Casey became lost in thought. _Oh my word, Elliot didn't have to do this and yet he wants to for the sake of the unborn twins. Oh wait, I still need to give my answer._

Looking deep into Elliot's eyes as he held her hands, she said, "You, Mr. Stabler are a force to be reckoned with, and yes I will marry you!"

Elliot's worried face broke into his signature grin as he got up and wrapped Casey in a gentle hug.

When they came apart, Casey had her hand on her pregnant belly. "You two are the luckiest to have the greatest guy in the world as dad."

-x-

Over the next several days as their colleagues found out, congratulations came pouring in and everyone offered to help with the planning from cakes to the minister to Casey's dress, and everything in between. She and Elliot agreed to get married in a civil ceremony on Valentine's Day with no more than fifteen people. Casey asked Olivia to be her bridesmaid and Olivia agreed

During the time Casey and Elliot had decided to get married at City Hall, Fin managed to convince them to get married at the Central Park Boat House. He would be able to them in for Valentine's Day. Casey and Elliot objected at first, but Fin insisted. Although it would be a typically busy day at the courthouse, Judge Elizabeth Donnelly said she would be able to perform their ceremony when she heard about the impending nuptials.

However, amidst the craziness going on there were two people in her life she wouldn't dare forget to tell: Vivian Leng and Christine Covington.

She called and talked with Vivian first. When Vivian first found out Casey was pregnant, and had been planning to raise the kids on her own, she was worried; Vivian was more old fashioned and believed it would be better if she had a man to help support and raise the kids. As soon as Vivian found out Casey was getting married and had found a friend she trusted to be the father to the unborn twins, Vivian was thrilled.

As soon as Casey got home following a busy day at work she called Christine to let her know what had transpired.

The moment Christine answered, "Hello this is Christine Covington", Casey jumped right in. "Christine I have something important to tell you and I am going to need your help."

Christine flabbergasted answered in her Southern accent, "Why hello to you too. What is going on Case?"

"I am getting married and I need you to be my maid of honour."

"Whoa hold on, did you say you're getting married? No way! To whom? Did the babies biological father come back and decide do the right the thing?"

"Yes, I am getting married and no, I mean even if he did I would turn him down because he has no idea I am pregnant and he had left after that night. One of my co-workers, Elliot Stabler he knew of my plight and proposed to me recently."

"Wait isn't it the same Elliot that worked at SVU and isn't he married?"

"Yes, he works at SVU, but he recently divorced his wife. He wants what is best for me and for the unborn babies."

A quiet moment had passed before Christine continued, "Well congratulations girl, I am so happy for you and yes I will be honoured to be your maid of honour. When's the wedding?"

"In two months on Valentine's Day."

Christine paused only for a second and continued, "Okay we should meet up to work out the plan.

Once Casey had talked with the two most important in her lives the planning was in full force. Christine arrived in New York to fulfill her maid of honour duties and when she starts a task there was no stopping her.

-x-

With the hustle and bustle from the planning, two months flew by quickly, and it was time for Casey and Elliot's big day.

As Casey waited with Cragen at the entrance to the second set of doors to the Boat House Central Park she thought about many things; one of which of was how incredible that they had been able to book the Boat House to begin with. It usually required advanced booking. However, Fin came through and pulled some strings and got them their wedding location.

Once the Bridal Chorus began to play, Casey took a deep breath and smiled as the door opened.

When Elliot saw Casey he felt his heart do a flip flop. Casey donned an ivory maternity gown and it seemed like the pregnancy agreed with her as she was positively glowing. As soon as Casey saw who was in attendance, she was glad they were able to make it. In attendance were Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Huang, Warner, Munch, Lt. Anita van Buren, EADA Jack McCoy, Alex Eames, Bobby Goren, and Vivian Leng.

Once Casey and Cragen had arrived at the altar, Cragen gave Casey a kiss on the check and he said to Elliot as he gave him Casey's hand: "Take good care of her. If I hear about you mistreating her, you are in for it."

Elliot nodded. "Yes sir, you have my word."

Casey gave her rose and lily bouquet to Christine, she joined hands with Elliot as Judge Donnelly began the service; Casey and Elliot heard: "Dearly beloved we are here today in the joining of Casey Madison Novak and Elliot Asher Stabler" before zoning out and were lost in each other for a little while.

Whilst the happy couple was lost in each other, Cragen knew one thing was for certain as he thought to himself, _I always knew Elliot would do the right thing. I am proud of him._

Judge Donnelly then said, "Now Casey and Elliot have personal they would like to say to each other. Go ahead Casey."

With mists in her eyes Casey cleared her voice and began, "Elliot, I never imagined I would find such a caring friend in you. You sacrificed what you already had to be with me. There aren't enough words to express how thankful I am. I know I have said this before but the twins are so lucky to have you for a father. I love you Elliot always."

Elliot beamed and with a gleam in his eye he began his vows, "Casey, we have been friends a long time and when I heard what happened to you I made the instant decision to be there for you. I promise you I will love you and the twins forever."

Once the vows were said, Judge Donnelly blessed the rings Christine and Dickie brought forth; once Casey and Elliot had exchanged rings, Judge Donnelly announced, "By power vested in me in the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Turning her head to address Elliot. "You may kiss your bride."

Elliot wasted no time and took Casey into his embrace and gave her big loving kiss. As the kiss continued for a few more seconds the guests burst into applause and cheers.

The moment they came apart, Judge Donnelly proclaimed, "It is my honour to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler."

After the newlyweds got congratulatory hugs from their respective parties they joined their hands and entwined their fingers together, before they began the recessional as husband and wife.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 7 of "Lives Impacted", reviews are appreciated!


	8. Epilogue: One Big Happy Family

Title: Lives Impacted

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

**First a big thank you to my beta, xushi for editing this story! You are the best beta ever!**

**Special thanks to everyone who has patiently waited ten plus months to read, review, add to the story favorite story list story alert list: MsSofiaCabot, dove in love, LawAndOrderSVUFanCabotBenson, Huddyfan1634, 7Seven7, VampirePrincess86, , Future NYPD, serenityrayne417, DegrassiFan1994, smd41271, blackandblueangel, JenniferTVgirl, Keeblerelf208, justasmalltimegirl, MaileS, dark and depressed, mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91, svuNOVAKfan, IceCreamEars, Ray25, underc0vergirl, ducky79, kiss the girl54 and to anyone else I might accidently left you off the list…you guys rock! **

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Beta'd by: xushi

Epilogue: One Big Happy Family

* * *

_-Story picks up five years later, 2011-_

Life had changed so much for Casey and Elliot. Since the wedding, the two of them moved into a house on the outskirts of Manhattan. Three months later, twins, Regina Olivia and Kendra Christine Stabler were born.

Regina Olivia and Kendra Christine Stabler were born three months after the wedding on Mother's Day and were now five years old. Regina Olivia was born five minutes before her twin and was kind and sensitive like her godmother, Olivia. Kendra Christine on the other hand was a leader and stubborn like her godmother, Christine. Even though they had different personalities, Regina and Kendra were fiercely protective of each other. One thing was for certain; the only thing they had inherited from their absent father was their high cheekbones the rest was all Casey look alike, especially the red hair.

They knew they wanted more kids, and four and half years later, Casey give birth a second set of twins, Jennifer Tessa and Asher Jonah Stabler.

Since the wedding, Maureen was now working as a CPA and was happily married to Matt Abrams and had given birth to son, Tyler. Kathleen had decided to follow in her dad's footsteps and was nearing graduation at NYU with a degree in Criminal Justice. Lizzie and Dickie were nearing high school graduation and would be attending separate colleges, Columbia for Lizzie and MIT for Dickie.

Kathleen had stopped by with Lizzie and Dickie in tow for a weekend visit and promised to come for a visit later with her family.

Right now Lizzie, Kendra, and Regina were helping Elliot get Mother's Day breakfast ready for Casey, while Kathleen and Dickie went upstairs to see if the youngest two were awake.

Elliot looking at his three girls making breakfast smiled. He felt blessed to have the greatest family at home and at work.

"Okay, is everything ready?"

"Yes daddy," piped the twins whose faces were covered in jam and syrup.

Lizzie giggled at the sight of her little sisters. "Okay I need to get you two cleaned up before we go up and surprise mommy."

It didn't take long before sticky stuff was cleaned off and the food, milk and juice were on the tray and the twins were each holding a mini vase with a sunflower in their little hands.

Just as Elliot, Lizzie, Kendra and Regina had reached the door to the bedroom they saw that Kathleen and Dickie were already waiting with Jennifer and Asher respectively in their arms.

"Ready?"

"Yes," the children all chorused quietly, while Jenni and Asher gurgled happily.

Once Lizzie opened the door and they stepped in, Regina and Kendra went up to the nightstand, put the vase down, leaned in and whispered, "Good morning mommy."

Casey awoke to see her loving family all standing in front of her and they spoke in unison, "Happy Mother's Day."

After rubbing sleep out of her eyes Casey said, "This is a wonderful way to wake up. Good morning, thank you."

Elliot put the tray on the bed and the family gathered around Casey, chatting, eating and watched as Casey opened each present.

Yes their lives have been impacted by Casey's unplanned pregnancy, but everything turned out to be best for everyone who knew Casey.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading "Lives Impacted". Thank you all for being supportive in which otherwise I would have stopped writing the story awhile back.


End file.
